


Mythical

by ShowYourStripes



Category: Redwall Series - Brian Jacques
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowYourStripes/pseuds/ShowYourStripes
Summary: A short tale of mythical beings playing their role on life.





	Mythical

**Author's Note:**

> Week 3 - Dreams
> 
> My entire week and schedule is an utter mess now, and I lost everything I had been working on before due to a power outage. I'm a mess right now!

Everybeast dreams, it's that simple.   
What it is that each dream is a more complex matter.  
Dreams sometimes are random, sometimes they're spurred on by actions and fate itself.   
Some of those dreams created the lineage of the badger Lords of Salamandastron that are very much fabled as they are real.   
Other times, it guides those creatures who do are unsure of their path and future. They are those who require the guidance of great spirits.  
Warriors, Lords, youngsters, elders, the list goes on. Everybeast has a dream at least once in their life. Some are big enough to spur change and action in their lives, and others are just dreams. Simple fantasies one could only imagine. All of it is fascinating.

This is just common knowledge, no?   
Those who are wise may say as such, but for those who've been starved of opportunity and hope call it a miracle.   
It is lovely that I have the power to create such an impact on everybeast I've cherished in their sleep.  
My paws create the dream while my mind writes it all out. It is beautiful to see the youngsters at the ol' Salamandastron and Redwall be moved by such moments to tell their elders.  
Other times, I simply lend a paw to guide those spirits who wish to reach out to those they love. To see an otter, a hare, a mole, shrew, mouse, and much more awake in the morning, only to cry tears of happiness. To know those you love are in a better place now means so much.

Who am I, you may ask?   
I am simply the bearer of dreams with the sole purpose to deliver.   
To gift hope to those beasts in need of it,  
To bring peace to the sleep of youngsters,  
To empower the next generation of warriors.  
That is who I am.   
I am not mythical as the Snow Badger, and neither is it.  
We do truly exist.  
I may not be known and remembered, but the memories I give are enough for me to be proud of.


End file.
